Dark Time, 7 Days!
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: Menuntut balas untuk kematian teman-temannya, Cho Kyuhyun dan Yoon Yeon Hyo menyusup masuk ke 'Mansion of God', tempat dimana pembunuhnya, Choi Siwon tinggal! warning Oc!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction baru, twoshoot, acction. semoga memberdeul suka ;)

* * *

Tittle : Dark Time, 7 Days

Part : 1 of 2

Genre : Action and Tragedi

Cast :

Yoon Yeon Hyo (Oc)

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : Semua chara bukan punya author, tapi cerita ini hasil pemikiran author, no copy no copas, hehehe

Author's note : author ga pinter bahasa korea, jadi mian kalo penggunaan kata-kata koreanya sedikit dan kurang maksimal :) happy reading :)

Story begin ~

* * *

Mentari sore yang indah terlihat di kejauhan, semilir angin disertai suara deburan ombak di bawah tebing tidak membuat dua orang yang baru turun dari mobil itu tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja menyia-nyiakan semuanya!" Teriak salah seorang dari dua orang itu pada temannya.

"Kamu salah, aku baru saja memperbaiki semuanya" Bantah seseorang yang lain sambil menatap lurus kematahari yang terbenam. Matanya penuh dengan kepercayaan bahwa apa yang di lakukannya merupakan sesuatu yang benar.

* * *

Dark Time, 7 Days

Part 1 : Beautiful Plan

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV~

Aku berjalan santai melintasi pertokoan yang sudah mulai ramai menuju sekolahku. Beberapa kali aku tersenyum menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang mengenalku yang tidak sengaja berpapasan. Aku memasang headset di telingaku dan mulai memutar lagu kesukaanku '7 years of love', lagu yang sangat bagus, sangat sangat bagus.

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Yoon Yeon Hyo, aku berusia 17 tahun, masih muda kan? Aku merupakan siswi kelas 3 di salah satu SMA yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Hobi aku karate, makanan kesukaanku kimchi, dan pelajaran yang ku benci matematika. Hahaha, aku paling tidak suka melihat angka-angka itu berjejer di buku minta di hitung.

"MWO! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriakku kaget saat melihat arloji yang melekat di tangan kiriku. Aku segera berlari menuju sekolahku, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berteriak saat aku tak sengaja menabrak atau menginjak kaki mereka.

Hah hah hah aku berhenti karena rasa cape yang menyergap seluruh tubuhku.

"Ayolah Yeon Hyo, tinggal sepuluh meter lagi!" kataku lebih kepada diri sendiri, aku mengatur nafasku dan bersiap untuk lari lagi, tapi..

"AAAAAA!" Teriakku kaget saat sebuah tangan menarikku ke gang sempit dan gelap, dengan sigap tangan itu membungkam mulutku dan memegangi tubuhku yang berontak.

"mmhhhhh mhmmm" Aku terus berontak. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa orang yang menarikku? Pikiranku kacau.

"Diamlah!" Bisik sebuah suara di telingaku. Tunggu! Suara ini, aku kenal suara ini. Kyu? Ya, ini suara kyuhyun.

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangiku. Dengan isyarat mataku aku memerintahkan Kyu untuk melepaskan pegangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" Bentakku setelah Kyuhyun melepaskanku.

"Diamlah, lihat itu?" Kata Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk sekolah kami.

"Apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Lihat itu!" Sekarang Kyu menunjuk ke arah yang lebih spesifik, atap sekolah, lalu dia menunjuk beberapa tempat lagi.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, di beberapa sudut sekolahku ada orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam sedang memasang beberapa benda yang bentuknya kotak-kotak.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk, makanya aku tidak pergi dan sembunyi di sini" Jelas Kyu.

"Lihat, mereka pergi" Kataku pada Kyu saat aku melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu pergi dari sekolah kami.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita melihat apa itu" Ajak Kyu seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku mengangguk dan ikut berjalan, tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah ledakan yang meluluh lantakkan sekolah kami membuat kami terhenti.

"AAAHHHHH!" Teriakku saat kekuatan ledakan itu melemparku dan Kyu jauh kebelakang. Tubuhku terasa remuk saat menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan, air mataku tak terasa mengalir deras membasahi pipiku.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyu yang sedang berlari ke arahku.

Aku berusaha menjawab tapi aku tidak bisa menggerakan mulutku. Tubuhku terasa beku, kepalaku sangat sakit dan penglihatanku mulai kabur. Aku berusaha bertahan tapi rasa sakit ini membuatku kehilangan kesadaranku.

"YHA! YEON HYO! BANGUN! YEON HYO!" Itulah suara terakhir yang aku dengar, yang aku yakin 100% adalah suara Kyuhyun.

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang cukup familiar.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku segera menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku seraya duduk.

"Kau ada di apartemenku sekarang, kau pingsan waktu kita terlempar karena bom yang meledakkan sekolah kita" Jelas Kyu membuat aku ingat semuanya. Bayangan semua kejadian mengerikan itu kembali berkelebat di pikiranku, membuatku seolah-olah sedang mengalami kejadian itu lagi.

Badanku tiba-tiba menggigil, aku seperti ingin marah, ingin berteriak. Kesedihan seketika menyerbu hatiku, rasa kesendirian, rasa kehilangan membuatku benar-benar lepas kendali.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyu melihat tubuhku yang menggigil.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Teriakku seperti orang gila dan berlari keluar.

"Yeon hyo!" Teriak Kyu dan berusaha mengejarku. Dia berhasil memegang tanganku tepat sebelum aku membuka pintu.

"Yeon hyo, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja" Kyu berusaha menenangkan aku yang terus berontak.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, SEMUA TEMANKU MENINGGAL! MEREKA SEMUA, MEREKA MENINGGAL KYU!" Teriakku pada kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkanku.

"MEREKA JUGA TEMANKU! AKU JUGA MERASAKAN HAL YANG SAMA SEPERTIMU!" Teriak Kyu kehilangan kesabaran.

Aku termenung, benar kata Kyu, dia juga pasti sedih, sama sepertiku. Aku cuma berdiri di sana, aku seperti kehilangan semua tenaga untuk berontak.

Kyu berjalan mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Tenanglah" Bisiknya, "Masih ada aku di sini, kita lewati keadaan ini bersama, mengerti? Jadi jangan bersedih" Lanjutnya. Aku benar-benar merasa tenang mendengar ucapannya. Dia pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus air mataku. Aku tersenyum melihat dia tersenyum padaku, dia membawaku kembali ke ruangan tadi dan mendudukan ku di sofa, sementara dia sendiri duduk di sofa depanku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan membalas semuanya" Katanya membuatku kaget.

"Apa maksudmu kyu?"

"Aku akan membalas kematian teman-teman kita, nyawa di bayar nyawa. Yeon hyo, kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya membuatku bingung. Aku hanya diam, tidak berani mengambil keputusan.

"Apa kau ingin membiarkan pembunuh teman-teman kita berkeliaran?" Tanyanya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku tanda aku tidak setuju.

"Kau mau orang itu mendapatkan hukuman karena membunuh teman-teman kita?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku berfikir lumayan lama sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku membalas dendam teman-teman kita" Ajak Kyu.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau itu biar aku yang urus, sekarang kamu tidur, kau pasti butuh banyak istirahat" Katanya, aku hanya mengangguk dan segera merebahkan tubuhku di sofa yang cukup untuk tidur ini.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kyu?" Tanyaku saat terbangun dan melihat Kyu sedang berada di depan laptopnya.

"Aku sedang berusaha mencari tahu siapa pelaku kejadian kemarin" Jawab Kyu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kemarin aku melihat plat nomor mobil yang di gunakan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu untuk pergi ke sekolah, jadi aku menggunakan nomer itu untuk mencari pemiliknya" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada alamat web yang menyediakan data seperti itu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mencarinya menggunakan database FBI, aku berhasil masuk ke servernya" Jawab Kyu membuatku kaget.

"MWO? FBI? KAU GILA! KAU MAU MEMBUAT KITA MENJADI BURONAN INTERNASIONAL?" Teriakku pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Hyo, aku tidak akan ketahuan" Kyu berusaha menenangkan aku yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kau tidak ketahuan?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan ketahuan" Jawab Kyu membuatku tambah khawatir.

"Sudahlah Hyo, aku tidak akan ketahuan, kau istirahat saja, arra?" Perintah Kyuhyun padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa.

Lama juga aku menunggu Kyu mencari data orang yang melakukan semua kejadian kemarin, dan karena bosan menunggu aku pun membuka laptopku yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di atas meja di depanku, sepertinya Kyu yang mengambilnya dari apartemenku.

Aku pun mulai membuka beberapa situs favoritku, dan aku mulai serius saat membuka toko online, mulai mencari barang-barang yang aku butuhkan, setidaknya untuk persiapan.

* * *

"Ketemu!" Kata Kyu semangat. Saat ini aku sedang bermain PSP, aku sudah lama menutup laptopku.

"Jinja? " Tanyaku senang, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai membaca data yang dia dapatkan.

"Namanya Choi Siwon, dia salah satu mavia paling di cari saat ini, dia mempunyai beberapa jaringan bawah tanah yang sangat besar, dia tinggal di sebuah bukit di pulau jeju, rumahnya dia berinama 'Mansion of God', rumahnya itu di jaga sangat ketat, kita harus mencari cara untuk bisa masuk ke sana" Kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan, sedangkan aku hanya mendengarkan, berusaha meresapi kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, walau sebenarnya aku sedikit pusing.

"Coba lihat ini" Kata Kyu menunjuk layar laptopnya, aku mendekat dan melihat kalau di sana terdapat sebuah gambar yang sepertinya merupakan peta 'Mansion of God'.

"Di sini, sini, sini dan sini selalu di jaga ketat, penjaga 24 jam non stop dan kamera CCTV di setiap sudut" Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk beberapa bagian dari peta itu.

"Bagaimana dengan atap?" Tanyaku berharap bahwa atap bebas penjagaan.

"Sama, 2 penembak jitu di setiap sudut untuk mengantisipasi penyusup yang menggunakan pesawat" Jawab Kyu membuat aku sedikit bingung. Aku pun berpikir keras memutar otak, bagaimana cara masuk ke tempat dengan penjagaan sangat ketat seperti itu? Ah! Aku tahu! Pikirku saat ide brilian muncul di kepalaku.

"Coba lihat saluran bawah tanahnya" Kataku pada Kyu yang tampak kaget.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyu bingung.

"Seperti ini Kyu, tidak mungkin ada penjaga yang di tempatkan di saluran bawah tanah kan? Jadi kemungkinan kita bisa masuk dari sana" Jelaku yang membuat Kyu tersenyum.

"Benar juga!" Katanya dan segera mengecek saluran bawah tanah di mansion itu.

"Itu Kyu, kita bisa keluar di situ, lalu kita masuk dari jendela itu!" Kataku seraya menunjuk bagian barat dari mansion megah itu.

"Bagus, sepertinya tempat itu aman, kita bisa masuk dari situ!" Kata Kyu seraya tersenyum senang.

* * *

"YEON HYO! Apa kau membeli barang? Ini ada kiriman atas nama kamu!" Kudengar Kyu berteriak dari depan, aku pun segera merapikan pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Iya Kyu, mana?" Tanyaku.

"Itu" Kata Kyu singkat sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar. Akupun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku dan segera menghampiri kotak yang saat aku mencoba mengangkatnya ternyata berat.

"memang kau beli apa?" Tanya Kyu seraya mendekatiku yang sedang membongkar-bongkar barang yang aku beli.

"OMMO! Untuk apa kau beli barang-barang seperti ini?" Tanya Kyu kaget saat melihat barang-barang yang ku beli. Aku membeli beberapa senjata api, lengkap dengan peluru isi ulangnya, juga beberapa pakaian serba hitam, ada granat, bom, dan beberapa benda-benda seperti tali dan lain-lain.

"Kita akan masuk ke sarang harimau, bagaimana bisa kita selamat kalau kita tidak punya alat untuk mempertahankan diri" Belaku.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua barang-barang ini?" Tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Aku membeli semuanya secara online, dan uangnya aku kirim pake transfer, sedangkan uangnya sendiri aku pakai entah uang siapa, aku membobol sebuah rekening bank yang cukup banyak uang, dan memakainya sedikit untuk beli semua ini" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyu heran.

"Bukan hanya kau yang pandai menggunakan dan memanfaatkan internet" Jawabku disertai senyum licik.

* * *

"Uugghhh!" Aku hampir muntah mencium bau menjijikan di sini.

"Kenapa kita harus pergi ketempat menjijikan ini?" Protesku pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang menyarankan ingat?" Jawabnya membuat aku sadar kalau apa yang dia katakan benar.

"Ugh, percuma aku membeli baju bagus kalau digunakan untuk pergi ketempat sejorok ini, kasian orang yang aku bobol banknya" Kataku lagi.

"Itu salahmu, bukan salahku" Jawab Kyu membuat urat marah terbentuk di dahiku.

"YHA! Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini akan sejorok ini, dan ini satu-satunya jalan masuk!" Bentakku.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes!" Kata Kyu tidak kalah keras.

"Huh!" Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dan terus berjalan.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Kyu yang sedang melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Aman, ayo!" kata Kyu, kamipun langsung berlari ke tembok terdekat dan masuk ke dalam mansion of god menggunakan jendela yang ada di depan kami.

"Ayo!" Ajak kyu lagi saat kami sudah berada di dalam mansion. Kami lalu berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang ada di dalam mansion megah ini. Kanan, kiri, kanan, lurus, kiri lagi, kanan lagi, begitu seterusnya, kami sudah tidak sadar seberapa jauh kami berlari.

"Awas!" Kata Kyu lirih dan menghentikanku, kami berusaha mendengarkan lebih teliti dan menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Masuk sana!" Bisikku pada Kyu saat melihat sebuah pintu.

Kamipun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ternyata berisi banyak lukisan-lukisan terkenal.

"Wah, ternyata orang ini penggemar seni juga!" Kataku berkeliling sambil melihat dan memuji lukisan yang ada.

"Ayo Hyo, kita harus segera pergi" Ajak Kyu.

"Kyu" Kataku lirih sedikit ketakutan.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyu.

"Kita ketahuan" Kataku takut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyu bingung.

"Itu!" Kataku menunjuk sebuah kamera CCTV yang sedang merekam semua kejadian di ruangan ini, termasuk kami.

"Lari!" Kyu menarik tanganku dan kamipun kembali lari menelusuri lorong demi lorong, sampai akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah ruangan besar yang tidak berisi apa-apa.

Prokk Prokk Prokk

"Jadi ini orang yang berhasil menerobos pertahanan mansion of god?" Seseorang masuk dari pintu lain ruangan itu dengan sebuah senyuman mengerikan.

"Mansion of god? Kau menyebut dirimu tuhan? Kau tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan!" Kataku tanpa rasa takut.

"Terima kasih gadis kecil" Katanya padaku di sertai senyuman kemenangan.

"Masukan mereka ke penjara!" Perintah orang itu pada 4 pengawal yang langsung menangkap aku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi kekuatanku tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kekuatan dua pengawal itu. Akhirnya aku membiarkan kedua pengawal itu membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan sang 'God' yang masih berdiri dengan senyum kemenangan yang belum juga pudar.

To Be Continued ~

* * *

bagaimana-bagaimana? penasaran ma part 2 nya? review dong #plakk


	2. Chapter 2

ini part 2 (end) nya, semoga banyak yang suka :)

* * *

Tittle : Dark Time, 7 Days

Part : 2 of 2 (end)

Genre : Action, Tragedi and Romance

Cast :

Yoon Yeon Hyo (oc)

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : mereka bukan milik author, author Cuma pinjam '?', kalo ceritanya baru punya author :)

Author's note : Author ga pinter bakor, jadi jangan heran kalo bakornya sedikit dan kurang maksimal :(

Let's go ===

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV

"Ugghh" Aku sedikit mengeluarkan suara kesakitan saat tubuhku di lempar masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan oleh dua penjaga yang memegangiku.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyu menghampiriku.

"Ne, gwenchanaeyo" Jawabku pada Kyuhyun seraya duduk. Kami berdua terdiam, sekarang kami berada di sebuah ruangan dengan pagar berupa besi yang di tata agak longgar, dengan lantai terbuat dari batu yang dingin, dan hanya mendapat penerangan sebuah lampu kecil yang sudah mulai meredup.

Kami berdua berusaha tetap tenang sampai ke empat penjaga itu pergi. Aku menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang memandangku, kami berdua tersenyum bersamaan.

"Berhasil!" Kataku pada Kyu yang hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Aku sebenarnya masih sedikit penasaran, kenapa kau membuat rencana ini?" Tanya Kyu padaku.

"Kita tidak mungkin kan berkeliaran di rumah ini siang hari, kamera dan pengawal ada di setiap sudut" Jelasku.

"Kenapa kita tidak menerobos masuk malam saja?" Tanya Kyu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat kotor itu malam hari, dan kalau kita berada di penjara seperti ini, mereka tidak akan curiga dan mengira kita diam di sini, jadi kita bebas bergerak" Jelasku lagi.

"Kau memang hebat hyo" Puji Kyu membuat aku tersenyum. Setelah itu kami hanya terdiam, menunggu malam tiba.

* * *

"Sudah malam, ayo cepat!" Ajak Kyu. Aku berdiri dan mengeluarkan kunci serbaguna yang aku beli dari toko online kemarin. Aku berusaha membuka gembok pintu, tapi gagal!

"Tidak bisa" Kataku panik pada Kyu.

"Jinja? Sini aku coba!" kyu pun berusaha membuka, klik! Suara kunci yang terbuka itu membuat aku dan Kyu bernafas lega.

"Kau yang tidak bisa menggunakannya" Kata Kyu membuat aku cemberut, aku kan hanya sedang tidak beruntung.

Kami pun segera menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang mansion ini menuju sebuah tempat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada Kyu.

"Aku bingung, sepertinya lewat sini, ayo!" Kyu menarik tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan lagi. Kami sampai pada sebuah pintu dengan papan "ruang kontrol". Kami membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan, dan saat mengintip di dalam, ternyata di sana ada 5 orang yang sedang berjaga. Kyu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, dia ingin aku menembak 2 penjaga yang ada di kanan, dan dia akan menembak 3 penjaga yang ada di kiri. Aku hanya mengangguk, kami segera menyiapkan senjata kami, setelah siap kami langsung menerobos masuk, dan menembak ke 5 penjaga itu dengan cepat, rapi dan tanpa suara, pistol kami sudah di lengkapi peredam suara.

Sial! Batinku saat berbalik dan melihat 2 penjaga lain sedang mengarahkan senapan panjang ke arah kami.

"Ahhh!" Teriakku saat Kyu melemparku ke belakang saat sebuah peluru meluncur tepat ke arah kepalaku. Aku menghindar tepat waktu dan meluncur kebelakang membentur sebuah kursi. Senjataku terlempar cukup jauh membuat aku sedikit kebingungan. Sedangkan Kyu melompat ke balik sebuah meja.

Penjaga itu segera mengarahkan senapannya pada ku lagi, tapi aku gerak cepat, aku segera melempar kursi dan tepat mengenai kepalanya, membuat penjaga itu terlempar kebelakang dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Aku hampir meraih senjataku saat sebuah tembakan mengenai senjataku dan membuatnya terlempar makin jauh, aku hanya bisa menengok dengan pasrah ke arah penjaga itu yang sedang bersiap menembakku. Aku melihat jari itu mulai menarik pelatuk, tapi belum sempat pelatuk itu menimbulkan sebuah tembakan, sebuah peluru sudah mendarat di kepalanya, membunuhnya.

"Gomawo Kyu, tadi hampir saja" Kataku tulus. Kyu hanya tersenyum dan segera mengoperasikan komputer-komputer yang ada di ruang ini, aku segera mendekatinya untuk membantu.

"Matikan kamera CCTV lorong ini, ini, ruangan penjara dan ruangan itu" Kataku pada Kyu seraya menunjuk beberapa tempat pada layar komputer, Kyu langsung melakukan apa yang aku katakan dengan cepat.

"Good job!" Punjiku.

"Hahaha, hanya begitu juga. Ayo cepat, kita harus bisa sampai sebelum para penjaga sadar kalau kita kabur" Kata Kyu mengajakku lari. Kamipun kembali berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang di mansion megah ini.

* * *

"Ini ruangannya?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahku, sekarang kami berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang kami cari.

"Berdasarkan peta benar ini, sebaiknya kita cek dulu" Jawab Kyu, kami lalu masuk ruangan itu diam-diam, dan saat kami sudah ada didalam, kami sadar kalau kami sampai pada tujuan, ruangan yang kami masuki berupa kamar, dan di kasur itu, pemilik mansion megah ini, Choi Siwon sedang tertidur!

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu.

"Bangung kau!" Teriakku dan membuka selimut itu, membuat orang yang sedang tidur itu menggigil kedinginan. Orang itu mulai membuka matanya, dan langsung mendelik kaget saat melihat aku menodongkan senjataku pada dia.

"Kau akan mati malam ini!" Kataku bersiap menarik pelatuk, tapi sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba menempel di dahiku, dan saat aku melihat apa yang terjadi, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang menempelkan senjatanya di dahiku!

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hahaha, kerja bagus Kyu, kau berhasil membawa gadis ini kemari" Kata Siwon membuatku kaget.

"Terima kasih bos" Balas Kyu membuat aku semakin bingung.

"Apa.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kyu! Jelaskan!" Tuntutku pada Kyu, tapi dia hanya diam.

"Kyu adalah anak buahku, aku mengirimnya ke sekolah kalian 2 tahun yang lalu untuk membawa gadis bernama Yoon Yeon Hyo kesini!" Jelas Siwon membuat aku membeku.

Kyu! Anak buah Siwon! Dia dikirim untuk membawaku kemari? Pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku pada Kyu, aku masih tidak percaya.

"Tuan Choi sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi!" Kata Kyu singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi itu semua benar?" Tanyaku memastikan, dan Kyu hanya mengangguk.

Aku kembali membeku, lalu untuk apa aku kesini?

"Lalu kematian teman-temanku? Balas dendam ini? Apa arti semua ini?" Aku membentak Kyu dengan penuh amarah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Kyu tega melakukan ini.

"Itu semua bagian dari rencana untuk menangkap kamu" Siwon yang menjawab, membuat aku sakit, merasa bersalah, semua temanku meninggal karena aku!

"Tapi kenapa aku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kenapa kau? HAHAHAHA! Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Aku menangkapmu untuk membalas dendam ayahku!" Kata Siwon.

"Balas dendam? Kepadaku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku benar-benar bingung, identitas Kyu sudah cukup membuat kepalaku pusing, sedih juga, dan ini apa lagi?

"Bukan kau, tapi orang tuamu! Ayahku meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dibunuh pembunuh bayaran, apa kau tahu siapa yang membayar pembunuh itu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Untuk apa aku tahu? Itu bukan urusanku!" Jawabku sedikit ketus, aku bingung!

"Tentu saja itu urusanmu, karena yang membayar pembunuh itu adalah seorang bernama Yoon Ji Hyun!" Kata Siwon membuat aku membeku! Yoon Ji Hyun, dia appaku!  
"Tidak mungkin, appa tidak mungkin membunuh orang!" Sanggahku.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya, itu kenyataannya!" Kata Siwon singkat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanyaku sedikit takut, sekarang aku baru sadar kalau aku berada di sarang harimau sendirian!

"Itu urusanku, kau tidak perlu tahu!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Pengawal, bawa dia!" Perintah Siwon pada 2 orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini, sepertinya dari tadi mereka ada di luar.

Kedua orang itu langsung memegangiku dan membawaku pergi. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu aku sempat menatap Kyu yang hanya diam melihat aku dibawa pergi.

Pengawal itu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya ada sebuah kursi yang sudah tua. Mereka lalu mendudukanku disana dan mengikat kaki, tangan serta tubuhku, mereka juga membungkam mulutku. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka langsung keluar, menyisakan aku sendiri, aku yang sudah terikat tidak bisa bergerak, MATI AKU!

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

"Good job kyu! Sekarang kau bisa istirahat" Kata tuan Choi padaku, aku mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku, kamar yang selama dua tahun ini hanya beberapa kali aku tempati.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya, melihat barang-barangku masih ada disana, lengkap! Aku mendekati tempat tidur besar yang ada di tengah, setelah kejadian beberapa hari ini yang membuat aku cape, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku, dan mulai memejamkan mataku, membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasaiku.

* * *

Aku berdiri di sebuah ruang kelas yang ramai, penuh dengan canda tawa yang menyenangkan. Kami semua tertawa karena sebuah lelucon yang dilontarkan teman-temanku, rasa kekeluargaan benar-benar terasa.

"PAGI SEMUA!" Teriak seorang gadis bernama Yoon Yeon Hyo dari pintu depan, seperti biasa dia datang paling akhir.

"SIANG!" Jawab semua orang di sertai tawa.

"Udah siang, kemana aja? Jamnya ngadat pasti!" Ejek salah satu teman kami yang duduk paling depan.

"Tapi di jamku masih pagi ko!" Balas Yeon Hyo sambil menjulurkan lidah, beberapa dari kami tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil" Kata seorang yang duduk paling belakang, yang duduk tepat dibelakangku.

"Bukannya kau yang paling kecil!" Balas orang yang tadi mengejek Yeon Hyo, sekarang semua orang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sedangkan orang yang di tertawai hanya cemberut.

"Ah, akhirnya duduk juga, cape lari-lari dari gerbang" Kata Yeon Hyo seraya duduk dibangkunya, kursi kedua dari depan.

"Emang lari kenapa? Dikejar hansip?" Tanya teman sebangkunya.

"Iya tuh, Pak Lee mau-maunya jadi hansip!" Kata Yeon Hyo kesal.

"Tapi dia cakep!" teman kami yang duduk dibelakang Yeon Hyo menimpali dengan genit.

"HUUUU!" Kami semua segera menyoraki dia, dia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kyu, kenapa kau diam terus dari tadi? Biasanya paling rame" Tanya Yeon Hyo padaku.

"Lagi kesambet kali!" Timpal orang yang duduk paling depan.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya orang yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku.. aku.." Kataku tergagap.

"Kau kenapa? Kau seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu"

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sekarang semua temanku bertanya, aku tidak tahu siapa saja, dan bingung harus menjawab yang mana, aku hanya tertunduk.

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Kenapa?"  
"Kenapa kau tega membunuh kami?" Tanya satu dari mereka, membuat aku kaget dan langsung menegakkan kepalaku. Dan aku membeku, saat melihat yang ada didepanku bukan teman-temanku, mereka sudah berubah menjadi setan-setan yang menakutkan.

"Jauhi aku! Pergi!" Teriakku saat setan-setan itu bergerak mendekat.

"Pergi! Pergi!" Teriakku.

"AAAA!" Aku terduduk di atas kasurku, tubuhku menggigil, keringat dingin masih terus mengalir, dan air mataku mulai turun.

Rasa penyesalan langsung menyergap hatiku, menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada teman-temanku. Teman-teman yang sudah aku anggap keluarga, yang selama dua tahun ini menjalani hari-hari bersama, aku benar-benar menyesal. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti, tapi makin deras, dan aku mulai terisak.

Seketika aku teringat Yeon Hyo, gadis yang menjadi targetku, yang harus aku bawa ke tempat ini, untuk di hukum. Tapi gadis itu juga merupakan temanku selama dua tahun ini, temanku yang selalu ada untukku baik saat senang maupun susah, teman yang sangat penting untukku, teman yang sudah mengajariku sesuatu, mengajariku persahabatan, dan juga teman yang berhasil mencuri hatiku.

Aku sedih mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya, menyerahkannya pada orang kejam itu, orang yang selalu aku panggil tuan! Ahh, sudahlah, menyesal juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, sebaiknya sekarang aku menyelamatkan Yeon Hyo sebelum terlambat.

Aku mulai berdiri, merapikan pakaianku dan meraih senjataku yang aku letakan di laci meja samping tempat tidur. Aku mulai berjalan keluar, menelusuri lorong mansion ini, mencari ruangan dimana Yeon Hyo di sekap.

* * *

Yeon Hyo POV

Aku sudah tidak tahu berapa lama aku berada di sini, terikat di ruangan ini, yang jelas sekarang badanku sakit-sakit semua!

Kreek! Suara pintu ruangan ini terbuka, aku segera menoleh dan melihat Kyu masuk ke ruangan ini. Aku berusaha mengacuhkan orang itu, dia bukan Kyu yang aku kenal, dia bukan Kyu temanku, bukan Kyu sahabatku, bukan Kyu yang selalu ada untukku, bukan Kyu yang aku suka!

Kulihat Kyu mulai berjalan ke arahku, dan saat sudah sampai di dekatku dia langsung membuka perban yang membungkam mulutku, lalu dia mulai melepas tali yang mengikat tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Menyelamatkanmu" Jawab Kyu singkat.

"Untuk apa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukannya kau yang membuat aku seperti ini?" Tanyaku pada Kyu lagi.

"Mianhae?" Katanya tertunduk. "Aku menyesal, benar benar menyesal, mian?" Kyu melanjutkan dengan tulus, dan aku melihat air matanya mengalir.

"Kyu.." Kataku tidak tahu harus berjata apa.

"Jeongmal mianhae?" Kata Kyu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!" Kataku seraya mengajak Kyu berdiri, lalu kami segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyu padaku, membuatku sedikit bingung, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ayo! Sebelum ketahuan" Kami lalu berlari, berusaha menghindari penjaga yang sedang berkeliaran di lorong-lorong mansion ini.

Seketika kami menghentikan langkah kami, Choi Siwon, pemilik mansion ini sedang berdiri di depan kami, menghadang kami.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi" Katanya tidak penting.

"Jadi kau berani menghianatiku Kyu?" Tanyanya pada Kyu yang hanya diam.

Beberapa penjaga mulai berdatangan, dibelakang Siwon dan dibelakang kami, KAMI TERKEPUNG!

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Melawan dan mati atau menyerah?" Tanya dia pada kami.

Aku bingung, apa yang harus kami lakukan? Aku melirik Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau hadapi yang dibelakang, aku yang di depan" Bisik Kyu padaku, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ok, pada hitungan ketiga" Katanya lagi.

"1.. 2.. 3.." Aku langsung memutar tubuhku dan menembaki semua penjaga yang ada di belakang kami, satu dua tiga empat sampai akhirnya semua dari mereka terbunuh. Aku segera membalik badanku, ternyata semua penjaga yang di depan juga sudah terbunuh, tinggal Choi Siwon sendirian.

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata, aku bergerak cepat, sebelum sempat dia menarik pelatuk, senjatanya melayang keudara karena tendanganku. Kyu langsung melompat, menangkap senjata itu dan mendarat dibelakang Siwon, dia langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala Siwon, sedangkan aku juga mengarahkan senjataku ke siwon, satu di kepala dan satu di dada.

Siwon terkejut, diam tidak berkutik, tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyu pada Siwon, tapi dia hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Hyo bunuh sekarang!" Perintah Kyu. Aku kaget, siapkah aku membunuh orang ini? Tanganku mulai gemetar, dan sepertinya Siwon menyadari itu, dia langsung memegang tanganku dan langsung membalik tubuhku, memegangi tubuhku dari belakang, menjadikanku sandera!

"Akh!" Teriakku saat Siwon memegangi tanganku terlalu kuat.

"HYO!" Kyuhyun berteriak, dia siap menyerang tapi Siwon mengarahkan senjata yang aku pegang ke kepalaku, membuat dia berhenti.

"HAHAHA, kalian hanya anak ingusan, jangan coba-coba melawanku!" Siwon tertawa.

Aku berusaha berpikir bagaimana cara melepaskan diri, dan sebuah ide muncul, membuat aku tersenyum.

Aku menginjak kaki Siwon sekeras mungkin, dia mengaduh dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tanganku. Aku langsung berbalik dan memukul mukanya, membuat dia tersungkur kebelakang, dia mencoba berdiri tapi, DOR! Sebuah tembakan berhasil bersarang di kepalanya, membunuhnya seketika itu juga.

Aku langsung berbalik, kulihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, aku mendekatinya dan mengajak dia pergi! Kami kembali berlari menelusuri mansion megah ini, berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini?" Tanyaku pada Kyu sambil berlari.

"Ikut saja, aku ada ide!" Kata Kyu, aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang pasti adalah garasi karena disini terdapat beberapa mobil.

"Ayo naik!" Kata Kyu mengajak aku naik sebuah mobil.

"Apa ini cara yang tepat? Bagaimana dengan penjaga di atap?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa, ayo cepat!" Kyu berusaha meyakinkanku, aku mengangguk dan segera masuk mobil itu.

Kyu langsung menyalakan mobil saat aku masuk, dan mobil langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyusuri halaman depan yang luas menuju pintu gerbang. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di atap langsung menembaki mobil kami, tapi tidak ada yang kena, meleset!

"Kyu, gerbangnya!"Kataku panik saat melihat kalau pintu gerbang ternyata tertutup.

Kyu mengeluarkan senjatanya dan langsung menembak sebuah tombol merah dekat pintu gerbang, gerbang mulai terbuka, Kyu juga membunuh dua penjaga yang sedang berjaga di pintu gerbang.

Wuusshhh! Mobil yang kami naiki berhasil melewati pintu gerbang dan langsung melaju menuju tempat kami.

* * *

Kami menghentikan mobil kami di tengah perjalanan pulang dan melanjutkan perjalanan naik kereta bawah tanah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyu padaku saat kami berdua duduk di dalam kereta yang sepi.

"Entahlah, bekerja mungkin" Jawabku.

"Kau tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah?" Tanyanya lagi, aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sekarang aku yang bertanya pada Kyu.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja, aku juga akan ikut bekerja!" Jawab Kyu mantap.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ingin aja!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Ihh, dasar plagiat!" Kataku ketus karena Kyu mengikuti ideku.

"Siapa yang plagiat? Aku kan hanya ikut-ikutan!" Elak Kyu.

"Sama!"

"Beda!"

"Sama! Beda apanya coba?"

"Beda kata-katanya!"

"Kata-katanya sama!"

"Beda tahu!"

Dan kami masih terus berdebat sampai tidak terasa sudah berhenti di Seoul. kami turun dan segera pergi menuju rumah kami, berusaha melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan hidup, semoga masa depan bisa lebih baik! :)

End!

* * *

yay! end!

bagaimana? bagus? atau jelek?

Semoga bisa menghibur dan jangan lupa RCL yah?

Hehehhe


End file.
